dailyscriptfandomcom-20200213-history
TMIAHM
July 17 * Reminded self that was unlikely; grain is not left in vacuum longer than necessary. Has tendency to become puffed wheat or popped corn, which not only lowers value but can split those thin canisters like a melon. Wouldn't that be sweet? Why had they packed us in with grain? Why not just a load of rock that doesn't mind vacuum? * Bad as they would be, they were my very own and I would not give them up * Stomach was supposed to be empty. But I filled helmet with sourest, nastiest fluid you would ever go a long way to avoid. Then we turned completely over and I got it in hair and eyes and some in nose. This is thing earthworms call "seasickness" and is one of many horrors they take for granted. * I woke up with people leaning over me, passed out again, woke up second time in hospital bed, flat on back with heavy feeling in chest--was heavy and weak all over--but not ill, just tired, bruised, hungry, thirsty, languid. * You're both citizens of The People's Directorate of Chad, best I could do on short notice. Also, Chad has recognized Luna. I had to buy one prime minister, two generals, some tribal chiefs and a minister of finance--cheap for such a hurry-up job. I haven't been able to get you diplomatic immunity but I hope to, before you leave hospital. * His dimples and wonderful, gentle, persuasive personality were displayed in hundreds of millions of video screens, endless news pictures. * Ambassador to F. N. and prospective Senator for Luna--was referred to Secretary General and at his offices we were granted ten minutes with assistant secretary who sucked teeth and said he could accept our credentials "without prejudice and without implied commitment." They were referred to Credentials Committee--who sat on them. * While they treated us as a cross between naughty children and criminals up for sentencing. * But I wondered while Prof was talking what these pompous chooms would think if they knew that our "president" was a collection of hardware owned by Authority? * But I've never heard of a consignee arriving with funds enough to buy a ticket home. Is this truly an issue? The ships are yours; Luna has no ships--and let me add that we are sorry that the ship scheduled for Luna this month was canceled. * They fiddled with minor matters then. Nosy from North America wanted to know what had really happened to "the Ward--" He stopped himself. "The Protector. Senator Hobart" Prof answered that he had suffered a stroke (a "coup" is a "stroke") and was no longer able to carry out his duties--but was in good health otherwise and receiving constant medical care. * When Authority Earthside demanded a report from Warden on this wild rumor, Mike had consulted Prof, then had accepted call and given a convincing imitation of senility, managing to deny, confirm, and confuse every detail. * Chairman then broke own rule against speeches and made a long one more-in-sorrow-than-anger. * I waited for him to mention ninety dead Goons; he never did. I will never make a statesman; I don't have high-level approach. * "Warden. Let us not mince words. Though if we knew who he is to be, we might be happy to call him 'Ambassador.' We might be able to work with him, it might not be necessary to send with him armed hoodlums... to rape and murder our women!" * "For you all know, sir, that it is a one-way trip. I was born here. You can see what effort it is for me to return even temporarily to the planet which has disinherited me. We are outcasts of Earth who--" He collapsed. Was up out of my chair--and collapsed myself, trying to reach him. * But he answered quietly, "Come, sir, there is no need to spar over words. I refer to the quota of grain shipments--and to the increased quota, a matter of thirteen percent, for this new fiscal year. Do we have assurance that you will honor those commitments? This is a minimum basis for discussion, else these talks can go no further. * I accept the title--nay, I glory in the title of 'jailbird.' We citizens of Luna are jailbirds and descendants of jailbirds. But Luna herself is a stern schoolmistress; those who have lived through her harsh lessons have no cause to feel ashamed. * But you do not get milk by beating the cow. Discussions of how to augment our shipments must be based on the facts of nature, not on the false assumption that we are slaves, bound by a work quota we never made. So which shall it be? Will you persist in believing that we are slaves, indentured to an Authority other than ourselves? Or will you acknowledge that we are free, negotiate with us, and learn how we can help you? * It appears to be an impasse. I can only suggest that these hearings be recessed while we all take thought. Today our barges are arriving... but the moment that I am forced to notify my government that I have failed... they... will... stop! * Was sorry had asked. "Wasn't that a foul blow? And undiplomatic?" But Prof closed eyes and did not answer. * He led him away, still talking. Stu could lie standing up almost as well as Prof. Me, I have to think out a lie ahead of time. * Professor de la Paz, here you say that grain shipments will dwindle away through failure of natural resources and that by 2082 Luna won't even be able to feed its own people. Yet earlier today you told the Lunar Authority that you could increase shipments a dozen times or more. * How do you reconcile the two? * If they will not see this, then they will attempt to subdue us by force... and we will fight back. Like cornered rats--for cornered we are, unable to retreat, unable to surrender. * Tell them, Colonel."I parroted it. Prof and Mike had worked out stock situation. I had memorized and was ready with answers. I said, "Do you gentlemen remember the Pathfinder? How she came plunging in, out of control?" * There is no conflict," Prof answered. "They are based on different sets of circumstances. July 19 * "I see, sir. We are free. Free to remain in Luna and work, at tasks and for wages set by you... or free to return to Earth to die." * The shrewdest of the great generals in China's history once said that perfection in war lay in so sapping the opponent's will that he surrenders without fighting. In that maxim lies both our ultimate purpose and our most pressing danger. * "You told them shipments would stop at once." "That was a threat, not a moral commitment. A few more loads won't matter and we need time. We don't have everyone on our side; we have only a minority. There is a majority who don't care either way but can be swayed--temporarily. We have another minority against us... especially grain farmers whose interest is never politics but the price of wheat